Benutzer Diskussion:Ewan McGregor
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Ewan McGregor, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 19:01, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denk doch dran. Pandora Diskussion 17:41, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte denk dran, die Vorshcau zu benutzen! Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:51, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Bitte an die Vorschau denken. Pandora Diskussion 19:12, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bitte benutze auch weiterhin die Vorschau. Du hast beim Artikel Ferroda jetzt schon sechs oder sieben kleine Bearbeitungen hintereinander gemacht, das ist unnötig. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:21, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Darf ich dich nochmal drauf hinweisen? KitDiskussion 18:17, 20. Mär. 2011 (CET) Bilder Hallo Ewan, ich würde dich bitten, mit dem Hochladen dieser Bilder von Obi-Wan aufzuhören. Wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, musst du die Vorlage:Hochladen vernünftig ausfüllen, sonst wird das Bild wieder gelöscht. Zudem lade bitte nur Bilder hoch, die auch benötigt werden. Solltest du ein Bild Obi-Wans für deine Benutzerseite benötigen, kannst du ja auch erstmal hier gucken, ob du ein passendes findest. Sonst wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:32, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Quellen nachtragen Hallo Ewan McGregor, ich weiss, du meinst es gut, aber bitte keine Quellen einfach so nachtragen. Die Quellenliste ist dafür da, die Quellen aufzulisten, die für den Artikel verwendet wurden. Es wird hier nicht einfach aufgezählt, wo die Person etc überall vorkommt. Pandora Diskussion 12:04, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich erinnere dich daran, dass nur die Quellen eingetragen werden, die auch zum Schreiben verwendet wurden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:58, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Hier nochmals eine Erinnerung. – Andro A • Disku 10:36, 20. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kategorien nicht vergessen Ich möchte dich darum bitten, dass du beim erstellen von Artikel nicht vergisst, ihn auch in entsprechende Kategorien einzutragen. Dies ist eine der Grundtätigkeiten beim erstellen von Artikeln und etwas, was man nicht vergessen sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:18, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Auf der Seite Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Kategorien wird die Verwendung der Kategorien erklärt. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:35, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bilder hochladen Bitte beachte beim Bilder hochladen, dass du die Vorlage ausgefüllt wird. Und auch die eckigen Klammern [ und ] bei der Quelle sollten dabei sein! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:01, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Diskussionen Du hast hier und hier geschrieben, man solle auf deiner Benutzerdiskussion antworten. Diskussionen werden jedoch immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen haben! Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:18, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bilder Wenn du in den verschiedenen Vorlagen ein Bild einfügst, brauchst du nicht |Bild=Datei:Beispiel.jpg eingeben, sondern kannst einfach |Bild=Beispiel.jpg eingeben (dadrunter am besten auch gleich |Bildgröße=250px). Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:01, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wofür schreibe ich das, wenn du das sowieso nicht beachtest? Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:37, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kurze Artikel und Übersetzungen Hallo Ewan McGregor, ich sag es jetzt noch mal. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man zur Wookieepedia schaut, um rauszufinden, ob es noch mehr zu einem Artikel zu sagen gibt, aber diesen dann wörtlich zu übersetzen ist verboten. Pandora Diskussion 21:04, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, ein paar Sätze mehr zu schreiben? Ich glaube nicht, dass man zu Bren und Dyre nur so wenig Informationen finden kann. Daher müssten die Artikel eigentlich gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:44, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::die Artikel Anthony Phelan ,Ronald Falk, George Coe sind viel zu kurze bitte überarbeitet diese noch mal--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::der Artikel Landgleiter hat Anakin Skywalker geschrieben und nicht du!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:41, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nein, er hatte den ursprünglichen Artikel geschrieben, aber dieser wurde mittlerweile gelöscht. Ewan, mir ist bei einigen deiner Artikel, die aus dem Episode I-Spiel stammen aufgefallen, dass diese quasi nur aus der Beschreibung im Spiel oder dem Handbuch bestehen. Hier solltest du unbedingt nachbessern, da sie sonst gelöscht werden müssen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:04, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Artikelquellen Hallo Ewan McGregor, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Corey Burton. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Burton|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:50, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bilderquellen Moin, wenn du Bilder von Schauspielern etc. hochlädst, bitte ich dich die Vorlage Copyright2 zu verwenden, da sich die normale explizit an Produkte von LucasFilm Ltd. richtet (also letztendlich alles was mit SW zu tun hat). Zudem solltest du den Link nicht direkt auf die Bilddatei legen, sondern auf die Seite wo es eingebunden ist. Zusätzliche angaben sind zudem (nach Verfügbarkeit) Ort, Datum, Fotograph bzw. Rechtsinhaber (letzteres ist nahezu Pflicht). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:47, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) Phil Eason hallo Ewan, ich möchte dich fragen ob du an dem Artikel noch weiter arbeiten möchtest? wenn ja dann setz doch bitte in den artikel dann hast du mehr zeit und er wird nicht gelöscht ansonsten gilt er als Stub und wird zur löschung vorgeschlagen. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie:Schauspieler Die Kategorie:Schauspieler ist nur für Personen aus Star Wars gedacht, die in-Universe Schauspieler sind. Bitte dort keine realen Schauspieler einorden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:38, 12. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Spiel) Hallo Ewan, bitte sieh noch einmal, ob du bei dem Artikel Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Spiel) noch etwas ergänzen kannst, da er sonst gelöscht werden kann. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 14:02, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) en link Hallo Ewan McGregor, bitte füg den richtigen en-Link ein, und nicht den deutschen Namen als en-Link. Das stimmt in den seltensten Fällen. Pandora 13:17, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bildquelle/-Lizenzen Hallo Ewan McGregor, bei einigen der von dir hochgeladenen Bildern stimmen Quellen und Lizenzen nicht, wäre schön, wenn du da nochmal schauen könntest, da du vielleicht am besten weisst, wo die hergekommen sind: *Datei:Ewan McGregors Lightsaber.jpg *Datei:Benutzer-Ewan McGregor.jpg Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Stubs Hallo ich wollte dich daraufhinweisen das der Artikel SLD-26-Schild und Bissley Kloth stubs sind. ich würde dich bitten sie zu überarbeiten--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:32, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Spoilerwarnung Hallo Ewan McGregor, bitte vergiss nicht, in deinen Artikeln aus Der Todeskreuzer die Spoilerwarnung einzufügen (vgl. JP:R#Spoiler). Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 18:19, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Trig Longo Hi Ewan. Was dagegen, wenn ich im HdK-Teil (Rechtschreibfehler auf Seite 24: Trog statt Trig) ergänze? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 20:24, 31. Aug. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Fanboy, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:20, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) UC in Trig Longo Hallo Ewan McGregor, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Trig Longo“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro A · Disku 17:13, 24. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Internetseite als Quelle Hallo Ewan McGregor, könntest du bitte bei dem Artikel Young Jedi Collectible Card Game eine vernünftige Quelle angeben, bei der man sich nicht erst durch die Seite wühlen muss? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:02, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Ära-Icons Hi ewan, könntest du bitte in Zukunft deine Artikel (jedenfalls jene, die man damit ausstatten kann) mit einem Ära-Icon versehen? Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:03, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Und bitte dann nicht wieder entfernen, wenn man etwas anderes hinzufügt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:09, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Keks von Jacksterr Ich mach dich doch gerne auf meine Freundesliste ! Ach ja,hier ist noch was für dich Jacksterr 18:07, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET)Jacksterr SkywalkerJacksterr 18:07, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) Mummergie Könntest du mir bitte sagen, aus welchem Band und von welcher Seite dieser Artikel stammt? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:14, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) Frohes neues Jahr FROHES NEUES JAHR WÜNSCHE ICH DIR EWAN MC GREGOR VIELE GRÜßE Jacksterr 13:07, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) Diskussionen löschen und Seiten leeren Du bist jetzt schon lange genug dabei, dass du wissen solltest, dass Diskussionen nicht gelöscht werden und Seiten auch nicht geleert werden. KitDiskussion 17:25, 19. Jan. 2011 (CET) Übersetzung Ich möchte noch einmal den Punkt mit den Übersetzungen aufgreifen: Beim Artikel Longshot hast du eine sehr ungewöhnliche Formulierung genutzt, „Bei der Rettungsaktion wurde er durch eine elektrisierende Wand zu Tode schockiert.“ Erstaunlicherweise heißt es im Wook-Äquivalent „He was killed in the Citadel when an electrified wall closed in on the rescue team, shocking him to death.“ Da es mich stark wundern würde, wenn sowohl der andere Autor als auch du eine solche zugegeben schlechte Formulierung nutzen, möchte ich dir hiermit noch einmal sagen, dass man nicht von der Wookieepedia kopieren darf. Du bist lang genug dabei, um das zu wissen, und hörst es nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass dies langfristig zu einer Sperrung führen kann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 17:03, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Fact File Ist es denn wirklich so schwer? Wenn ich dir schon die Vorlage:Fact File vorgebe zu benutzen? Stattdessen greifst du auf Vorlage:Ausgabe zurück. Egal, könntest du das bitte noch ändern? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:03, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Dann eben so... Hey Ewan! Nachdem du mir gerade im IRC erfolgreich ausgewichen bist, mache ich dich hiermit auf dein Bild Datei:Jabbas Champion.jpg aufmerksam. Sieh zu dass du eine bessere Version davon hochlädst, am besten noch heute. Dann kann ich das Ding löschen. Für Fragen zur Bildbearbeitung, hier gucken, ansonsten im IRC-channel nachfragen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin'']] 19:46, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) Habe gesehen Ich habe Gesehen das du einige Sachen von LEGO Star Wars hast. Schau mal ins Lego Star Wars Wiki, wenn es dir gefällt schreib es auf meine Disku Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:39, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC)